kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MasterArticaKennedy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Po page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 16:05, March 8, 2010 (no title specified) What kind of shoes does Tigress wear, and what's wrong with how she looks in Legends of Awesomeness? P.S., I'm a huge Tigress fan too. -- (?) 17:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So am I. That's why I'm shocked about how she looks! She looks like she gained weight and her muzzle looks a little big. I think she wears sandals. -- (?) I've just looked at her pic and the Legends of Awesomeness pic and I see no difference. Also, can you help me edit her article by adding what clothes she wears? -- Kingdomcode 19:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) All right! -- (?) Re: I'm sorry No worries, Artica. It's not that you annoyed me. It's just that I have to be consistent with the rules of running a Wikia, and that can be a little challenging (and stressful) when I have to repeat it so many times. That's why I'm currently working on the Policy rules for this site, so I won't have to constantly repeat myself. Thank you for your apology though. I thought that was very mature of you. :) It also relieved me of one of my ultimate stresses of running this place, which is trying not to displease any contributors to this site when I have to constantly remind them of the rules and/or revert their edits. Because it's happened with you, I just want you to know that it's most definitely not you. It's just in the interest of the wiki. But thank you for your continued contribution to the site. Please keep it up. :) -- §ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have very, very, very, very, very, horrible news! D: The premiere date for Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness has been pushed back to December 2010 (or January 2011)! :( But hopefully, they'll show a sneak peek this month! ^_^ -- Kingdomcode 00:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know. I hope so too, or else November, that doesn't mean I'm not anxious about November! The Kung Fu Panda Holiday special premieres on November 24th! By the way, I think a sneak peek at LOA (Legends of Awsomeness) might premiere during a Spongebob special coming this November! It's called "Mystery with a Twistery," that or in the Nickelodeon Thanksgiving Weekend thingy! That is a good chance. I bet at this year's Nickelodeon Superstuff Thanksgiving Marathon, there'll be a sneak peek at LOA! -- Kingdomcode 18:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Tigress questions for a huge Tigress fan like you :D 1. Why are Tigress' hands/paws so big? 2. Would you like to be kicked (gently) by Tigress? 3. Would you go on a date with Tigress? 4. Do you think there's going to be an episode of LOA where Tigress searches for her parents? 5. If Tigress is a girl, then why doesn't she have improves (breasts)? 6. On a scale from 1-10, how big a Tigress fan are you? -- Kingdomcode 18:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ^_^ when you said tickling tigress's feet i thought you ment it in a sexual way so i thought you were a guy sorry Kingdomcode 23:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you know what's going on? LOL! It's funny you call my blocking "rage"; I've given her so many opportunities to stop. There are a lot of other wikis that would've permanently blocked her by now (which I should do, but I'm a bit more forgiving than that ;) ). But yes, she's been dodging the block a few different ways. Besides creating another account under a different IP (basically using a different computer outside of her regular location), she still vandalizes with her regular IP account (which I've now just recently blocked; she now can't edit here anymore unless she's logged in). And with the way she's being so persistent in blanking out pages, that tells me that she's either someone who just wants to abuse this site regardless of rules, or she's not even 13 yet (in which case I'd have to block her until her 13th birthday, according to Wikia Terms of Use). Neither of these outcomes would surprise me, especially the age. She seems very interested in Kung Fu Panda World... Either way, it'll take some time and patience, but maybe I can get her to learn to stop. And if not, then policy states that the block will just keep increasing until it reaches to being banned, and that will be her own fault. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 01:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) TIGRESS WAS GONNA BE A DUDE :O see for your self. Kingdomcode 15:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh My Gah! I ges the name Tiger would be too simple and common. It would suck if Viper was the only female in the group anyhow!MasterArticaKennedy 16:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy What makes you think she was going to be a 'he'? I have the art book this picture is from, and I didn't notice any mention that she was going to be male at any point.VaporMist 18:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) well good thing they changed her design she looked guyish in this artwork Kingdomcode 22:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Kingdomcode hey :D do you still think Tigress is fat XD Kingdomcode 18:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Kindomcode kung fu panda holiday special where did you get those is tigress going to be in it.Kingdomcode 21:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode :On the subject of the pictures: first of all, thanks for taking them. :) My channel feed from NBC hasn't shown commercials for the special yet, and I'm not sure why... But anyways, please remember that this site is running under an image policy. For these images, I need you to remember two things: :*One, when you first upload them, fill out the image's '''summary' and licensing if it'll let you (I'm thinking that some other image uploader can't let you do this; in that case, just edit the file page like normal after you've uploaded the picture and just add Summary and Licensing sections; see one of my own screenshots for an example); :*Two, be sure to give it a proper name. I noticed that they go by a similar title of "10-29-2010 001" (and vice versa). This is the automatic title your digital camera sets for your pictures (my camera does the same except it uses "IMG_012" or something of the like). When uploading them here, please make sure to rename them into something suitable for the picture. You may have to re-upload the pictures again to change the title; feel free to do this and I'll dispose of the old pictures. :The purpose of doing these is so the images on here are organized can be used later with ease if needed. It also helps to keep out of legal trouble (this is what the licensing covers). So be sure to remember and do these things for any other pictures you upload here in the future. Thanks! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) re: KFP holiday special cool are you as hyped about seeing Tigress in it as i am. Kingdomcode 23:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode a LOA sneak peek is coming :D checkout the kung fu panda legends of awesomeness article and see for your self Re:Tigress Well no, I'm not exactly sure. That's why I used "hit", because it's a general term that could mean "scratch" in Tigress' case, but it could mean other things as well. And besides that, Tigress' fighting style mentions her never using her claws. Just because she got a bit temperamental might not mean she would suddenly decide to unhonorably scratch Po. If it really bothers you that much, you can change it back if you'd like. I just think it would be more accurate if it was left at "hitting". --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I know. I'm sorry. My alarm clock woke me on morning. I will watch Kung Fu Panda 2 Trailer on YouTube. Tlsonic 11:22pm, March 5, 2011 re:re:any news yet cool if you see some let me know ok :) Kingdomcode 02:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode remember to keep an eye out tomarrow for comercials for LOA during spongbob. I will! This is the first time i got exited about a spongbob special! what do you think about Tigress in this pic if you had to choose which member of the furious five would you be and why? Kingdomcode 01:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode do you have proof? where did you learned that the first commercial of LOA will air during spongbob mystery with a twistery?Kingdomcode 18:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re:proof thats spectating if its not comfermed then it shouldnt be in the articleKingdomcode 22:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re:im sorry its ok i know it wasnt going to air in fact im looking more forward to kung fu panda holiday than LOA ^_^ Kingdomcode 02:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re: me too sweet :D did you record the commercial Kingdomcode 04:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re:Wow no that was the commercial before the "place settings" commecial ^_^ Kingdomcode 23:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) HOLIDAY! TIGRESS! GRAY ? where did you saw that and did you record it? Kingdomcode 15:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) today is the day :D kung fu panda holiday airs tonight are you as hyped to see Tigress as i am?Kingdomcode 07:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC)i have a crush on Tigress ^_^ only a few more seconds before holiday:D i have a crush on TigressKingdomcode 01:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: it was awesome when did Tigress laugh? Kingdomcode 02:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) clips of LOA (with Tigress in it :D ) here it is with scene sketchs,clips and the intro from comic con 2010 Kingdomcode 18:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC)thumb|right|500px|all credit goes to [[user:VaporMist for finding this video]] you too :0 i have autisim too Kingdomcode 17:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It is awesome. Tlsonic 10:05pm, November 29, 2010 can you help me hey artica since you watch the hub do you watch the twisted whiskers show if so can you help me with the twisted whiskers wiki it has only 7 poorly wittened articles http://twistedwhiskers.wiki.com/wiki/The_Twisted_Whiskers_Show_Wiki Kingdomcode 15:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) can you aid me with something can you help me find some new info on LOA like when its going to air? Kingdomcode 22:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Something weird happened That's actually the 5,000'TH' edit (emphasis on the "TH"), meaning it's not for making 5,000 edits, but making the 5,000th edit on all the edits made to this wiki overall. I got the last four just by chance (hence the name "lucky") - looks like you got the fifth one. About time someone else besides me snatched it - congrats! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) whats hummus? have you heard of kingdom hearts if so maybe you can join me on the kingdom hearts wiki it has all the info every thing kh related why dont you join that wiki that way you will be a part of two wiki like i am you dont have to make a new profile just make an edit on that wiki and your a member and the best part talk bubbles ill show you when you get there. there are more than 100 users on that wiki :) here's the link http://www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/ Kingdomcode 16:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ok hope you like it by the way this is my talk page if you wanna check out the text bubbles :) http://www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kingdomcode so how did you like the wiki and Po would sneeze and Monkey would turn into Michael Jackson Kingdomcode 21:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:One question The bug Mantis is fighting definitely looks a lot like another praying mantis, but I don't think it would be Hao; it doesn't look very feminine... As for the owl, I have no idea. Although I don't see how you got Temutai out of that - there's no description for him yet. I'm not too sure why you're so desperate to know who's who, but just so you know: there are quite a few new characters in that sneak peek of the show, and there aren't really any hints as to who's who. So it's best not worry too much about it for now - the wiki can live until the opening of the show. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't know what's leading you to think it's Temutai, mostly because I'm assuming you don't have psychic intuition. ;) But like I said, don't worry about it for now - we'll find out soon enough when the show comes out. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 06:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) re: skunkman i dont really care about skunkman but here a pic from kung fu panda 2 Kingdomcode 21:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i didnt ment i dont care like that its just i've been down lately becouse LOA may not air untill summer 2011 read the LOA talk page Kingdomcode 04:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode DreamWorks Idea? Wait, you sent them about it? well of course they wouldn't accept, I don't think they take requests lol but stil how did you do it? Told you they wouldn't accept. XD Kailyn 09:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover next time don't forget to sign your name with these Kailyn 09:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) and your name. Well, I kind of knew they don't accept ideas. I don't even know how you got to contact HIM OMFG XD But yeah DreamWorks only takes ideas if you got like a certain agent, I read a while ago just hours ago XD LOA Hahaha I saw it, LOL. The croc part made me laugh. Kailyn 13:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover Hey Artica, how are you? I hope you didn't make Tigress sneeze! I was just around in the Valley and a bunch of bandits were drunk O_o... Re:I've got a feeling... Well yeah, I had already guessed it was in some kind of a waterfall cavern. The teaser played the sound of rushing water from a waterfall, and then showed Po standing on a moss-covered rock inside a cavern where the background walls were reflecting rippling water. I wonder what will take place in there in the movie?... The picture you posted is really interesting. It'll be exciting to see what other art DreamWorks will display with this next art book. But I agree with you: the dragon seems to hold some significance to the story. I guess we'll need to wait and see when the movie comes out... :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, she might tell Shifu, but that's tattle tailing! And besides, I'm not afraid of her. Kailyn 01:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover Re:Hooray! Awesome - happy birthday! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry ...Sorry...I was trying to fix the stub on Shifu's page and I got carried away. I had second thoughts about the extra stuff, but before I could do anything, my computer shut down for the night. So I was going to do it in the morning, but I see someone already fixed it. ~ Adderfang Re:About "Flying Fist" Yeah, I'm pretty much convinced as well that it's just a joke someone made up. And nothing I find on the Internet can confirm anything about him. So I'll just go and delete the article now... I'll also be sure to let the user know what he's done. I won't right away, but he'll definitely be hearing from me sometime. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shifu Picture Thanks! :) There's a new game on the official website of a staring contest with Po. As you play, there are little tip messages showing towards the bottom and next to each one is a new promo pic of one of the characters. That's where Shifu popped up. :D Random annoyingness.. Artica...Aaaarrtiiiccca....ARTICA ARTICA ARTICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WALALALALLA!! WOLOLOLOOOOOOO! O_o.... Kailyn 02:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover we will wok you(new kfp 2 trailer) Kingdomcode 18:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC)thumb|500px|left new kung fu panda 2 trailer to air tomarrow during super bowl sunday its not the we will wok you trailer its a completly new one and its due to air at exactly 6:23pm EST and 3:23pm PST during the super bowl pre-show are you going to record it :) Kingdomcode 21:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Lol it was in the trailer, and Lord Shen isn't blue...O_o.. Yeah. Tlsonic 6:03pm, Feb 7, 2011. Re: Nice edit on the Po page Speculated? Well, that's why I put it was according to a behind the scenes vid. :) By the way, do you mind looking at something I did on YouTube and tell me what you think? FaithfulFirefly 22:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay.. PixarShark. There's a link to my page on my profile here. Can you take a look at my "Kung Fu Panda/Legend of the Guardians Trailer" and tell me what you think? :) I'd like to hear. FaithfulFirefly 03:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Almost my first year anniversary! You're quite welcome, I suppose. :) I haven't exactly been around this place for as long as you had, but I was more than happy to help. This place probably would've survived with a Rumors section, but it wouldn't be very credible; all other wikis try to get rid of rumors and speculation for that very reason! So yeah, I'm glad I was able to help you out in knowing how to differentiate between rumor and fact, and I really appreciate all you've helped out with around here. Have an awesome "anniversary"! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) happy V day Where I got the Baby Po picture from I took a picture from the official website. There are two different versions of that pose, one with a red and white background and the one I posted. They put that there to promote the baby panda cub born last year at the Atlanta Zoo; they named him Po. So it's a graphic that says "Meet Baby Po". Re:spoiler warning template. I actually already added one a few weeks ago - I just hadn't had the chance to use it yet. :) And that's because I'm thinking about exactly what the policy should be for spoilers. Right now I'm thinking anything from Kung Fu Panda will remain unmarked under the assumption that the user would be browsing the site because they've seen the movie! But then again, just to be safe, I may need to place a warning on the Main Page about spoilers, and then maybe add a separate site policy as well. But anyways, yeah; I like your suggestion, but I've already added one in. It's one of the general codes I see a lot of other wikis use. And I really like this code because you can just skip the section without having to use other functions that make the Show/Hide buttons work - those are good codes as well, but they're a bit annoying when you first enter the page. Anyway, here's an example: Spoilers! Spoilers! More spoilers! :) I think until I get the new spoiler policy up, we should probably hold back on using the tags. There's nothing too revealing on the site yet, but I'll work as fast as I can before too long. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Storyboards I've sourced them on the image's file page - you can find the link there if you really want to look. It was the same place you had grabbed them from, although I think you must have just Google'd it, and then saved and uploaded them directly if you really don't know where you found the first two. By the way, that reminds me: you need to remember to give a summary, source, and proper licensing with every image you upload onto this site; it would also be helpful if you gave them a proper name. I'm glad you already uploaded the first two storyboards - although you didn't give a source, I was still able to track them and locate the rest of the storyboards! But the ones you uploaded didn't have any summary, source, licensing, and the names of the images were simply "L.jpg". I've noticed that this is the case with a lot of your other images, so please put in the effort of giving details to your images. I'd be very grateful if you did. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually pretty much what happens! But Po "tasted" Tigress' because he went off on one of his "nerdy" ramblings, and Tigress was just trying to get him to be quiet. Po then comments how her paw tastes like fried rice, and he decides that he's hungry and runs off. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) what do you think of the new trailer Awsome Re:Spoofs I appreciate your honesty, but I really don't see the point in creating one. That's not what this wiki was made for. Every article on here was created with the purpose of being informational to things in the Kung Fu Panda universe (and then some, which is usually canon information with the media and DreamWorks). Having a page about "spoofs" would be pointless because it wouldn't be informational in any way; it would serve no other purpose other than to be humorous. One of the goals of this wiki is to be as much of a professional online community encyclopedia as possible - having a humorous spoof page would only demote that goal. I hope you understand this, because you seem to be a little persistent in that you've now asked about this more than twice. But for the good of the wiki, I'm sorry to say that I just don't think a spoof page is going to happen. If you're still really intent on creating something about Kung Fu Panda spoofs, you're more than welcome to create a blog about it, but other than that... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your images Artica, I shouldn't have to remind you again, but here goes: In case you hadn't noticed yet, I had to remove a few of your images. This is because your images on this site are not following the requirements of this site's image policies. Your recent images have violated these three particular policies: #Image Use policy (images must have a summary, source, licensing info, and a proper title); #User Page policy (no uploading images only for use on a userpage); and #"What Kung Fu Panda Wiki is NOT" policy (the wiki isn't an image hosting site - images must be used on articles). And I've also told you in the past: for EVERY image you upload onto this site, you need to: *Fill out the image's summary, licensing, and source (instructions can be found on the site's image policy or on ); and *Use a proper title other than a bunch of numbers or confusing letters (especially with your screenshots). I feel like you're ignoring me whenever I tell you this - that's why I'm being so strict. Please look over the site's policies on images again, and make sure you follow the rules specified there. I've let too many of your images slide by on these rules, and I'm not going to do it anymore. The rules apply to everyone, so I'd really appreciate it if you would follow them... Okay? :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you - I'm very appreciative of that. Although it wasn't all necessary - by all means, have a slideshow on your userpage! Just use images that are already being used on articles. You can look [here] for all the images of Tigress if you'd like. :) :And just so you know: the last thing I want to do is block you, and I think that would be completely unnecessary for something as unimportant as this. And because of that, I apologize for making you feel disappointed in yourself. In all honesty, I felt a bit disappointed whenever I told you this before, and you replied back by calling it "advice" (which it's not - they're actual rules). That told me you were at least willing to try and follow the required format, but you never really followed through with it. I think that's all that ticked me off. :You're a good contributor to this site, Artica, so I don't want you to go anywhere. But as administrator, I have to be fair to everyone else and uphold the site rules to all users, even if it means touching feelings a bit. But if you need help with any of the things I have stated to do with images, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::What particular cropped pictures are you talking about...? -- §ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 01:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::There's nothing necessarily wrong with cropped images. It just depends on what it's used for. Sometimes you need to isolate the subject of the picture, so cropped pictures are actually useful in some instances! But yes, you're right - it can be a bit excessive for those not in use. I suppose I'll take a look through the site's file list and see what can be rid of... -- §ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 16:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) We should keep our eyes open tomorrow night Kids Choice Awards 2011 is airing tomorrow night on Nick! It's being hosted by and sponsored by Kung Fu Panda 2, meaning it's possible they may show a new trailer for Kung Fu Panda 2, or better yet, something related to Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness! -- Kingdomcode 03:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw you mentioned you missed the new TV Spot. Here it is. :) thumb|300px|right Re:OH, No! I'm just about as disappointed as you are. :( I have no idea when or where it aired, but thank goodness for YouTube, huh? ;) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 02:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) request could you find this image of tigress without the boxes and text Kingdomcode 00:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know i was just helping u and spottedstar with the major characters inot trying to raise my rank or any thing ^_^ Kingdomcode 01:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) i wish this was bigger Kingdomcode 16:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) re:Tigress image No i ment the cg image of Tigress that spins on the official site and i wanted him make this image clearer like he did your spoof images Kingdomcode 13:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:I just noticed something! Hmm... I don't know about that. I think Po is just overenthusiastic - a good number of people not officially diagnosed with autism are like that. But I agree that a lot of autistic people like Kung Fu Panda. It could be because of the family-friendly message of believing in yourself, but it could be different for everyone. Just out of curiosity (and if you don't mind me asking), do you know what kind of autism you have? I have a friend with Asperger syndrome who's really into books, puppets, and mythology. I also know another with autism, though I'm not exactly sure what kind. He remembers a lot of random things about people; he's never forgotten a name and remembers the smallest details, but he asks the same questions every time you meet him (even if he already knows the answer). He's also really good at history - someone could ask him when something happened in history (like the Civil War) and he could name a date right from the top of his head! It's pretty amazing - most people actually like him. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) is Tigress taller Re:Re: Is Tigress taller (talk bubbles) Re:Cute Avatar Tigress' hard paw? Re: You have Art of Balance? Yes, it was released earlier than what it says on Amazon. Maybe you should order it? VaporMist 20:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Hi MasterArticaKennedy , I've noticed that your screenshots are not very good, easyway is to have some media such as DVDs or online videos about the kung fu panda series if yourealize there is a button called ImPan/Pet Sis or Print Screen with a simple click andyou've taken a picture with a high definition now just paste it into Paint and cut. Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 18:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Lord Shen Screenshot Where exactly did you get the screenshot of Lord Shen waving goodbye from? Bowser the Second 07:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I mean was it from a advertisment or a trailer or something? Bowser the Second 07:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a link to your youtube account? Bowser the Second 07:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crane and Viper I don't know. I don't think they'll do that, they might do something with Tigress and Po. But hey, if a hippo and a giraffe can get together, than why not? JadePalaceGoose 21:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD ^_^ tigress image did you upload the sneak peek Kingdomcode 17:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ~_^ MasterArticaKennedy, Thanks...it took a while to get that picture because it only appears for about a zillonth of a second. And...which one did you post? I had three up there...whichever one it was, it was funny, I know that. ^_^ Adderfang 17:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I KNEW it! MasterArticaKennedy, I KNEW it was that one! I guesses that was it, but I wasn't sure and then... (fades out) Later... Anyways, Thanks for posting it! I was falling off the chair laughing, and you let me know that Shifu was going to be in battle. (hugs username gratefully :) ) I also like the part where Po is stumbling after his friends. That part made me fall of the chair in laughter. Adderfang 19:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) O_< Off Topic tell me Re:My apoligies ^_^ Re: ?: Hello! Hello, I'm Nicholas. I am new to this wiki. Is there any thing that might need more people to edit it. I will be happy to help. P.S. Cool icon. Hello! Hello, I'm Nicholas. I am new to this wiki. Is there any thing that might need more people to edit it. I will be happy to help. P.S. Cool icon. Thanks Thanks for the advice. -Nicholas Merchant Tigress? Re:Help : It's not that hard as far as formatting goes, and the specifications are simple: :Author's last name, Author's first name. Title of book, page #. : ISBN # Easy, right? :)}} Re:Kinda not fair.... Although I'm not quite sure why you're bothered by it, it's been done and forgotten now. I've settled it with Kingdomcode the best I could, and the deal's kind of expired by this point. But even still, you're right. As administrator, I should be able to lay down the policy rules to a user when I need to. It just kind of disturbed me a bit when a good contributor that I've been working alongside a while (and thus someone I know helps out the wiki a lot) decides to deliberately go against the rules just to display images on their userpage. So I tried to settle a deal to get him to see that, but I guess it never worked out... Even besides that, there can (and probably should) be exceptions to the rules, maybe even some changes. This wiki shouldn't have to be subject to a totalitarianist-like policy where only I'' call the shots. All an administrator is supposed to do is be trusted with a few extra buttons for blocking vandals and deleting spam pages and vice versa. Wiki communities (I believe anyways) should mostly be a democracy, where the ''community calls the shots on how things are run. That's why there's been voting on some things of the wiki, but this should probably be expanded more to the rules of the wiki as well. I guess it's all about a deal of trust on my side of the issue, because there are reasons to some of the rules I've created; but if the community (both anonymous and registered users) decides to just go against that, then there's nothing I can really do about it when consequences eventually came... I don't know, this thing becomes more complicated the more I think about it. :P But I should think it through some more, and I will in the future. Thanks for helping me to see that, Artica — hope you have a nice summer as well! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Soothsayer quote Well now I'm a bit confused as well. Are you wondering how to format the quote, or just whether or not to place it on the article?... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :All right, in that case: :#Feel free to place the quote up. You shouldn't need my permission for that. :) :#You need to use the template in order to format it right, since there's more than one person talking in the quote. Instructions on usage are on the template page itself, but because the code for this quote is quite long, I've already formatted it for you - all you need to do is copy and paste: --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Funny I was looking at your KFP dreams and...I just had to say they're so funny XD -- TimeCore 21:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) KFP collection And so, the challenge begins... TimeCore 10:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hi does it cost any money to go to the comic con you're not the only one when is it? A drop by hello! Hey, we should talk more Artica! I love your name "Artica" by the way, it sounds very...mystical and white! PandaaBearrKaii 09:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover heyy do you know master green cat is